


Blue

by bearhead



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate AU, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhead/pseuds/bearhead
Summary: Daryl’s not sure how he’s able to recognize the color when he’s never seen it before in his life.But when he sees it for the first time, as he makes eye contact with this stranger, the word pops into his mind instantly like he has known its meaning all along.Another soulmate AU because is it even possible to have too many?





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> That one trope where everyone sees the world in black and white until they make eye contact with their soulmate.

 

Daryl’s not sure how he’s able to recognize the color when he’s never seen it before in his life.  

But when he sees it for the first time, as he makes eye contact with this stranger, the word pops into his mind instantly like he has known its meaning all along.

_ His eyes are so blue. _

It actually takes him a second to process that. He’s so captivated by the eyes staring back at him that he doesn’t realize the whole world around him has suddenly burst into color. It honest to god scares him a little when he finally notices.

“What the _fuck_?” 

He has no idea where to look. His eyes are darting around rapidly as his brain desperately tries to comprehend all the new information; the infinite shades of green in the trees around him, the vibrant red of the gas station sign, the blinding yellow of the sun. He’s trying to take it all in at once and it’s just too much.

“Daryl? What’s wrong, brother, what’s happening?” 

The worry in Rick’s voice snaps him out of his trance and he’s able to focus his gaze on the man standing next to him. Rick is sending him concerned glances while trying to keep an eye on the man his gun is currently aiming at.

Oh. Right.They were kind of in the middle of something.

“F-fucking  _ colors _ man.” he manages to get out, hating the shakiness in his own voice as he’s distracted by the intense blue of Rick’s eyes and the beautiful brown of his hair.

Despite the shoddy explanation Rick understands what he’s saying; he’s been there, he must recognize the moment.  

“Wait seriously? This guy?” His gun lowers slightly which makes Daryl realize that he has dropped his own aim at some point and his weapon is now hanging limply in his hand, finger far from the trigger.  

It takes Daryl longer than it should to put it all together, realizing embarrassingly late that the reason the world suddenly exploded into color can only be because he made eye contact with his soulmate for the first time; which means - this guy...

He turns his focus to the stranger standing across from him and is somewhat relieved to find him also staring at his surroundings in shock, arms still raised in surrender, not paying any attention to the rather tense situation they were just in.

Daryl can feel Rick looking at him so he shoots his brother a shocked, helpless look. Rick holds the eye contact for a brief second before lowering his gun completely and turning his intense stare back to the stranger.  

When Daryl follows suit he is absolutely terrified to find the other man’s eyes are already on him. He lowers his gaze instantly, head bowing and shoulders hunching in.  

_ Fuck.  This guy is his soulmate...His eyes are so goddamn pretty.   _

He feels scared and insecure and totally out of his depth here; and those feelings only intensify when the guy, _ his fucking soulmate, _ slowly begins to walk forward.

  


* * *

  


Paul lowers his arms as he walks slowly, carefully, towards the man across from him, his  _ soulmate. _

He can feel the other guy, the one he swiped the keys from, glaring daggers at him, but he finds he could not care less, the entirety of his attention stays focused on the man gradually shrinking into himself as Paul cautiously approaches.  

He stops a couple feet away and pulls his bandana down, taking a moment to admire the man before him. That hair, those shoulders, his arms... _god_.

After a moment of silence the taller man finally looks up at him and Paul can’t help the tiny smile that appears on his face when those blue eyes meet his.  

“Hi,” he says softly. “I’m Paul.”

The timidness and insecurity of the other man is palpable, so Paul’s careful to sound as gentle as possible. His heart skips a beat at the sound of the other’s voice.

“Daryl.”  

Paul’s smile grows.  

He lets out a breathy laugh, his disbelief bubbling out as he tries to comprehend the situation. Is this actually happening?

“I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet you.”  he breathes, and, god, that sounds so cheesy; but it’s completely true. He’s dreamt of this moment for as long as he can remember and yet his dreams hadn’t even come close. He’s certain he’s never before felt the way he does now.

Daryl ducks his head again, staring somewhere at the ground while his fingers fidget restlessly.  

“M’sorry.”  

The words hurt Paul’s heart, he feels it clench in his chest and for a moment he’s frightened at how strongly he already feels for this stranger. Somehow, this man is under the impression, the expectation, that he is a disappointment, a letdown, and not the most beautiful thing Paul has ever seen in his life.  

He ducks his own head down a little so he can meet Daryl’s gaze, making sure he has the other man’s full attention.  

“I’m not.”

Daryl’s eyes widen and Paul can’t help but smile at the way his ears turn bright red at his words. He also feels a little relieved when he sees the taller man’s body language change from scared and insecure to just embarrassed and unsure.  

The chuckle that sounds to Paul’s right reminds him that there is actually another person present. He reluctantly tears his gaze away from Daryl, somehow just knowing that the man needs a moment to recover anyways; to process the situation.  

He eyes the other man who eyes him right back, then takes a few steps towards him, offering his hand.  

“Hi, I’m Paul Rovia, but my friends used to call me Jesus. Your pick.” 

The man looks torn between feeling protective and elated. Paul thinks he’s probably trying to look intimidating, but the stern look is softened by the joy shining in his eyes. The man reaches out to return the handshake.  

“Rick Grimes.” 

“Brothers?” Paul asks, curious. The two don’t necessarily look similar, but they move together with the ease of intimate familiarity and trust.  

“Yeah.” Rick drawls and finally manages to pin Paul with a look sharp enough to unnerve him, the distrust and protectiveness clear as day. “Do you have a camp?”

Paul doesn’t even consider lying. These are good people, he can tell.  

“I do. The Hilltop. It’s about an hour or so’s drive from here.” He pauses a moment, then continues. “It’s civilians mostly, people who have been behind walls since the very start. I’m pretty much the only scavenger we have.”

Rick nods, clearly processing the information. “We’re from Alexandria, ‘bout thirty miles west of here.”

Paul smiles at his luck; another community, and so close? He can’t wait to see it.

“How many walkers have you killed?” Rick’s question cuts through the silence with intent.

The word takes a moment to register, walkers. It’s not hard to figure out though, every group he’s come across has a different name for the dead. He squints curiously at Rick.  

“I lost count years ago. Hundreds.”

“How many people have you killed?” Paul’s chest gives a sharp pang, thinking back to those early days. He’s not ashamed of his answer, just saddened by it.  

“Three.”  

Rick gives him a hard look.  

“Why?”

“They were suffering.” Paul says, looking Rick in the eyes, sure that he’ll understand. Though he’s still relieved when he receives a nod in reply.  

“Do I pass?” he asks cheekily, unable to resist a little teasing. Rick takes it well, smirking back at him.  

“Yeah. You pass.” His gaze cuts back over to his brother and Paul takes it as an indication that he can focus on the other man again. He turns his bright grin towards Daryl and is elated to find him already looking at him. The corner of Daryl’s mouth ticks up in the softest smile and Paul swears he feels his heart melt.  

He takes a few step towards him, standing nearer to the other man than he had been before. After a moment's hesitation he begins lifting his hand slowly, trying to make his intentions clear. Daryl doesn’t move away, just fixes him with a suspicious expression, and Paul finds himself touched to the core when Daryl lets him tenderly swipe a piece of hair out of his eyes.  

“I can’t believe you’re real.” He whispers, gloved hand lingering in the other man’s space, watching as Daryl’s now visible face flushes once again.  

As he drops his hand back down to his side Daryl snatches it. Grasping it delicately and giving it a soft squeeze that tells Paul everything he needs to know.  

It’s a reciprocation, an acknowledgement, and a promise all at once and Paul feels a blush warm his own face, a bout of shyness softening his smile while the pure happiness he feels makes his vision blurry.  

He steps back when Daryl lets go, already knowing that the taller man cherishes his space. They glance shyly at one another, blue meeting blue, until Rick decides to break the moment by pointedly clearing his throat.

“You up for heading to Alexandria?” he asks Paul.  

He answers easily with an excited nod and follows the two men as they begin to head for the truck. Though he only makes it about two steps before pausing.

“Umm…” 

The questioning looks of the pair make him smile sheepishly when they turn to him. Paul reaches his hand into one of his many pockets and pulls out the keys he had swiped from Rick earlier, letting them dangle from his fingers so the others can see them.

“I sorta swiped your keys….I was going to steal the truck to feed my community, but then--” he trails off, giving Daryl a sly smile.  

Daryl stares at him for a moment, seemingly trying to get a read on him then snorts, amused, letting a small smirk cross his features.  

“Ya little shit.” he says, reaching out and snatching the keys back from Paul. He tosses them to Rick and continues heading towards the truck throwing back over his shoulder casually. 

“C’mon. We’ll split the food, fuckin’ prick.”

Paul smiles broadly, jogging slightly to catch up with his soulmate, stopping at his shoulder and looking him in the eye. “Pet names already?  Aww babe, that’s so sweet!”  

Daryl throws Paul an exasperated look that does absolutely nothing to cover up the fondness in the squint of his eyes and the shape of his mouth.  Paul just looks back up at him, smiling sweetly, knowing the affection is reciprocated in his own expression.  

Daryl graces him with that small smile again, holding Paul’s gaze for a few seconds before dropping his head and bumping their shoulders together gently.  

Paul laughs softly and hopes it doesn’t sound too giddy; but he doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy, so hopeful and excited about the future. 

So he lets it out and revels in the fact that somehow, here, at the end of the world, he found his soulmate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
